While a number of systems typologies have been developed to explain the role of the family in the etiology and maintenance of alcoholism, none of these have been rigorously applied or integrated into a unified systems framework. The objective of the proposed study is in two parts. First, a critical analysis of the major typologies which have been developed in the mainstream of family systems research. This analysis will be carried out on a data base which was generated from a previous study. Second, an integration and extension of the results to provide a systematic analysis of the basic properties of the alcoholic family system.